Remembrance
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Para, Yato hace tiempo que el verano dejo de ser representado por lo banal y típico de siempre. Este fic participa en el reto: "Querida Estación" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Obvio

**Disclamer: Noragami** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del grandioso mangaka **Adachi Taka**...ya que de ser mios a Yato lo respetarían más TwT

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto de Septiembre: "Querida Estación" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas" (Los drabbles no tendrán continuidad entre si, uno que otro Au y bueno este primer con algo de Fluff...no lo puedo evitar soy pro del Yato x Kofuku.)

 **Estación:** Verano (los cuatro drabbles serán situados es esta ya que es la que me toco y no se puede cambiar)

 **Tema:** Algodón de Azúcar.

 **Personaje:** Yato.

 **Palabras:** 499.

* * *

 **O** bvio

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Yukine, ya estamos en verano— menciona a la espera de la reacción de su shinki, la cuál desea que sea la que él espera. Sin embargo cuándo voltea a verlo la decepción se apodera de él.

—Si no lo mencionas y a pesar del insoportable calor, no me hubiera dado cuenta— el sarcasmo en sus palabras le duele.

—Es extremadamente obvio que ya estamos en verano, intento de dios—ya se esperaba el que Daikoku, acompañe con sus burlas los actos de rebeldía de Yukine en contra de su omnipotente persona.

—¡Daikoku y Yukki, dejen de molestar a Yato-chan!—como siempre su linda novia es la única que sale a su defensa.

—Yukine, ayudarme a llevar estas cajas a la bodega—menciona, Daikoku. Yato, ve como un suspiro de cansancio escapa de sus labios, es notorio cuanto le molesta el tener que acatar este tipo de órdenes y Yukine lo sigue sin rechistar. Le entristece el que Yukine no le respete de la misma forma que a Tenjin o le obedezca como lo hace con Kofuku...

—¿Qué hago mal?—murmura.

 _«Por qué todo lo que le digo le parece estúpido e irrelevante»_

—¡Yato-chan!—su repentino llamado me saca de la ensoñación. La observo, percatando como sus pupilas de color púrpura me miran con preocupación.

—¿Estas bien?—cuestiona, sin darme el tiempo de saber que decir.

—No es nada, estoy bien—mi respuesta es tan escueta que la sonrisa que le acompaña no tiene el efecto de hacer cambiar su semblante.

—¿A qué se debió tú anterior y obvio comentario, Yato-chan?—cuestiona. Se acerca a mí, trata que su rostro muestre la usual mascara de siempre. Odio que mí temor la obligue a cambiar de conversación, hace tiempo que ella ya no inhunda en el tema pues sabe que soy un ser monocromático que se ahoga en un mar de palabras que se atoran en su garganta.

—Será obvio pero, para mi el verano dejo de ser representado por cosas tan banales como ésas—comunico. Acaricio su cabello

—Kofuku, ¿sabes que tú me recuerdas al verano sin importar en que estación esté?

—¿Por qué te la recuerdo, Yato-chan?

—Tú cabello me remite al algodón de azúcar que venden en los festivales que se llevan a cabo en los templos.

—Yato-chan...—hace un lindo puchero. Pero, se que le duele porque piensa que me recuerda lo que yo quiero tener y que a pesar de los siglos no he logrado conseguir.

—Kofuku, ¿Quieres acompañarme esta noche al festival—pregunto—Quiero comer un algodón de azúcar que si pueda saborear. A ti no te puedo comer—agrego. Un intenso carmín adorna sus mejillas, me abraza para esconder su sonrojo.

—Si, Yato-chan.

En esta ocasión ya no trato de escapar de su muestras de afecto, le correspondo. Mi gesto le sorprende —no la culpo— su agarre se hace más fuerte.

—Kofuku, se que mis comentarios son ovbios pero, aquella insignificante comparación me remite a aquel dulce primer vereno en el que te conocí...

* * *

 _«Por cada review que me den, Yato recibe una moneda de 5 yenes»_

 _Yo se que lo quieren, así que contribuyan para que su botella se llene rápidamente._

 _En cambio con su silencio, yo se que ustedes son compañeros que me apoyan con lo siguiente:_

 ** _#PorMasVariedadYMenosYatoriEnElFandom_**

 _._

 _Y bueno sufrí para cortarlo me pase por 44 palabras TwT —espero haberlo hecho bien— nos vemos en el segundo tema que será: Acampar._

 _¿Sin más a alguien le gusto?_

 _._


	2. Familia

**Disclamer: Noragami** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del grandioso mangaka **Adachi Taka**...ya que de ser mios a Yato lo respetarían más TwT

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto de Septiembre: "Querida Estación" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas" (Este es un Au —me gusta su dulzura pero, este drabble es algo agridulce—)

 **Estación:** Verano (los cuatro drabbles serán situados es esta ya que es la que me toco y no se puede cambiar)

 **Tema:** Acampar.

 **Personaje:** Yato.

 **Palabras:** 487.

* * *

 **F** amilia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Yukine, levantate o llegaremos tarde!

—Lleva a Nora onee-chan y deja dormir.

—Sabes que Nora tiene que quedarse con tú mamá. Yukine, esos peces no se pescarán solos—tras decir aquello no le quedo de otra que jalar las cobijas y arrastrar fuera de la cama al perezoso de su hijo.

Cuándo sus quejas y berrinches inundan sus tímpanos, una sonrisa de satisfacción adorna sus labios. Con el objetivo logrado, va a revisar que no falte nada, tiene que esperar que Yukine se aliste.

•

—¡YUKINE!, apurate que esa tienda de campaña no estará lista a tiempo.

—Yukine, levantate, Yukine atrapa ese pez, Yukine no seas flojo...

—Deja de resongar y apurate.

—¿Por qué?—pregunta, irritado.

—No entiendo porque cada verano tengo que hacer esta rutina, donde solo tú te diviertes—se sienta en el pasto. Espera que su padre finalmente le de el motivo por el cuál cada verano tiene que hacer esto.

—Arma la tienda de campaña y te lo digo—le, dice. No confía del todo pero, tiene la esperanza de que Yato le de el motivo ya que su madre o Nora siempre cambiar la conversación.

Ahora que sus pupilas azules observan a Yukine trabajar, provocan que aquella falsa y convincente sonrisa surque sus labios. Con parsimonia se sienta en el césped, en su mente trata de idear una razón lo suficientemente convincente para, que Yukine deje de cuestionar el motivo por el cuál le obriga a hacer esta rutina, si al final de cuentas terminan acampando en el jardín trasero de su casa.

Él aún es joven para comprender que su razón de hacerlo es poder costigarse y jamás olvidar todo el dolor y lágrimas que le causó a su dulce esposa de cabellos de algodón de azúcar.

Kofuku, jamás le repocho, grito, abofeteó, pegó, insultó o maldijo que por su culpa ella nunca podrá tener un hijo o podrá caminar de nuevo. Si aquél trágico verano él hubiera salido a buscar leña, Kofuku no hubiera sido atacada por aquél oso, si solo hubiera llegado un poco antes aquella imagen de ella siendo atacada, gritando desesperadamente por su ayuda... ¿Por qué no es solo una pesadilla que no deja de atormentarle?

Por su culpa Kofuku, le sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, pese a que él le arrebató su más anhelado sueño, le quito la actividad que más ama y por si eso no fuera suficiente le obligo a tener una familia que piensa que solo le dio por culpa.

Los trecientos sesenta y cinco días del año, su sonrisa y todo lo que le da son un amor que no merece y que él se ha encargado de que su cuerpo lo mute y lo sienta como castigo. Por eso cuándo el verano llega, se permite el ser egoísta; es justo que él sufra, se castigue y torture con dulces momentos familiares que él adúltera en dolorosas docis de dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

«Por cada review que me den, Yato recibe una moneda de 5 yenes»

 _Yo se que lo quieren, así que contribuyan para que su botella se llene rápidamente._

 _En cambio con su silencio, yo se que ustedes son compañeros que me apoyan con lo siguiente:_

 ** _#PorMasVariedadYMenosYatoriEnElFandom_**

 _._

 _Bienvenidos al segundo tema que fue acampar no vemos en el próximo que será: Juegos de Agua._

 _¿Sin más a alguien le gusto?_

 _._


	3. Mención

**Disclamer: Noragami** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del grandioso mangaka **Adachi Taka**...ya que de ser mios a Yato lo respetarían más TwT

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto de Septiembre: "Querida Estación" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 **Estación:** Verano (los cuatro drabbles serán situados es esta ya que es la que me toco y no se puede cambiar)

 **Tema:** Juegos de Agua.

 **Personaje:** Yato.

 **Palabras:** 408.

* * *

 **M** ención

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Por qué tenemos que hacer esto»_

Ambos, fulminan con la mirada al intento de "dios" de no nombre Yato. Este les ignora ya que esta perdiendo el tiempo leyendo una revista.

Una vena de molestia se hincha en la frente de Daikoku, como no hacerlo si tiene que acatar ordenes camufladas de "simples" peticiones que su diosa dice y tiene que llevar a cabo. Como la de esta ocasión... tiene que inflar y llenar una piscina infrabre —de tamaño considerable— solo porque "Yato-chan" menciono que tiene calor y quiere meterse en una.

 _«Es obvio, estamos en verano»_

Yukine, esta molesto porque Daikoku le obligó a ayudarle. Si fuera por ellos que Yato se muera de calor a tener que cumplir con sus tontos caprichos.

—Yukine—llama. Y este le ve con enojo.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Una botella de ramune— con aquello, ya sabe que su shinki le mira con mayor molestia que antes. Suelta las pistolas de agua que lleva, toma aire para gritar lo de siempre.

— **¡Yato-chaaaan!**

Aquel lindo y dulce llamado que escucho provoca que Yukine, cierre la boca. Esta molesto, por que lo interrumpieron; en su caso solo voltea. No tiene que ser adivino para saber que de trata de Kofuku.

—Hola, Kofuk..

Su saludo se ve interrumpido al percatarse del bikini de color rosa con encajes y detalles de color blanco que usa la casi nombrada. Un sonrojo tiñe su rostro... el vaivén de sus pechos corriendo hacia él, le desconcentra.

—Pervertido—le reprocha, Yukine. No le reclama, puesto que tiene razón.

Tan centrado esta viendo a Kofuku, que no noto que el comentario de Yukine hizo que Daikoku, también volteara y ahora este le asesina con la mirada. Qué bueno que en sus manos tiene como evitar que ese "dios" siga viendo a su diosa.

Sin miramientos con la manguera, rocía a Yato él cuál finalmente sale de su trance, solo para quejarse.

—¿Qué haces?— cuestiona con dificultad. Pues el agua le da sin piedad en el rostro.

—Solo dando comienzo con los juegos de agua— menciona, abriendo más la llave del agua. Yukine al ver que con eso puede desquitarse, toma una pistola de agua y rocía también a Yato.

—¡Yukine, tú también!

—¡Esperen, me rindo!

—¡Minimo dejen que me defienda!

Cuándo Kofuku llega y ve la escena no puede evitar pensar que finalmente se están llevando bien y que la petición de Yato los hizo divertirse.

Lástima que Yato no piensa igual.

* * *

«Por cada review que me den, Yato recibe una moneda de 5 yenes»

 _Yo se que lo quieren, así que contribuyan para que su botella se llene rápidamente._

 _En cambio con su silencio, yo se que ustedes son compañeros que me apoyan con lo siguiente:_

 ** _#PorMasVariedadYMenosYatoriEnElFandom_**

 _._

 _Bienvenidos al tercer tema que fue Juegos de Agua no vemos en el último que será: Viento en la cara._

 _¿Sin más a alguien le gusto?_

 _._


	4. Viento

**Disclamer: Noragami** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del grandioso mangaka **Adachi Taka**...ya que de ser mios a Yato lo respetarían más TwT

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto de Septiembre: "Querida Estación" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 **Estación:** Verano (los cuatro drabbles serán situados es esta ya que es la que me toco y no se puede cambiar)

 **Tema:** Juegos de Agua.

 **Personaje:** Yato.

 **Palabras:** 283.

* * *

 **V** iento

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yukine no esta, debido a que Daikoku le dijo —obligó— a ayudarle. Su móvil (como es costumbre y muy a su pesar) no suena, informando la existencia de una petición; con la cuál puede conseguir un seguidor que necesite de la gran omnipotencia del dios Yato.

Esta aburrido, este verano ha sido el más caluroso en siglos. Le es cansado el ir y dibujar su número en cualquier lugar que lo haga ganar un poco de popularidad.

Es pedir demasiado que un milagroso y refrescante soplo de viento golpeé su rostro. Qué se lleve consigo el calor que lo abruma y de paso aquellas penas que no lo dejan en paz junto a "esa" petición que una imprudente joven —salveje— humana de nombre Hiyori, no deja de atosigarle.

—¿Yato-chan?

Aquél inesperado llamado le hace cuestionarse todo el tiempo que Kofuku lleva viéndole sin que notara su presencia.

—Hola, Kofuku—saluda, escuetamente.

—¿En que piensas, Yato-chan?—cuestiona, acercándose hacia él. Se sienta a un lado suyo invitandole a que repose su cabeza en su regazo. Acostumbrado, acepta su invitación.

—Pienso en porqué es tan difícil que el viento golpeé mi rostro estando en verano.

—Es difícil pero, no entiendo porque quieres que eso pase.

—Quiero tener el poder de hacer posible lo imposible... —relata y ella le sonríe.

—Es tonto, verdad.

—No—responde.

—Yo quiero estar contigo cada verano hasta que logres ese milagro y muchos más.

—Yo también... solo espero que Daikoku me trate mejor y que Yukine me respete. Kofuku, ¿puedo dormir un rato de esta forma?

—Si, Yato-chan.

Con aquella afirmación Yato, se pierdo en el mar de sus pupilas. Poco a poco sus párpados se cierran deseando que al despertar lo primero que vea sea esa dulce sonrisa que lo abriga de fragüante calidez.

* * *

«Por cada review que me den, Yato recibe una moneda de 5 yenes»

 _Yo se que lo quieren, así que contribuyan para que su botella se llene rápidamente._

 _En cambio con su silencio, yo se que ustedes son compañeros que me apoyan con lo siguiente:_

 ** _#PorMasVariedadYMenosYatoriEnElFandom_**

 _._

 _Bienvenidos al último tema que fue: Viento en la cara. Espero hacerlo bien ya que este último no se me ocurrió algo decente y,y_

 _¿Sin más a alguien le gusto?_

 _._


End file.
